custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's BJ VS. Bowser
Barney's BJ VS. Bowser is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on September 14, 1996. It uses the same musical arrangments from Barney Songs, the Barney segment from Kids For Character, Once Upon A Time, Barney's Sense-Sational Day and Camp WannaRunnaRound. Plot BJ brags to Barney and Baby Bop about getting sausage patties from his rival, Bowser. When BJ tries to get the sausage patties from Bowser, Bowser refuses. So, BJ has revenge on his rival and destroys Bowser's model train set and makes it train chili. Cast Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) Bowser (Body: David Voss / Voice: Harvey Atkin) Red Bowser (Body: Duncan Brunnan / Voice: Harvey Atkin) Black Bowser (Body: Dean Wendt / Voice: Harvey Atkin) Green Yoshi (Body: Brian Eppes / Voice: Tom Kenny) Yellow Yoshi (Body: Rickety Carter / Voice: Tom Kenny) Red Yoshi (Body: Salim Grant / Voice: Tom Kenny) Orange Yoshi (Body: Alexander Jihn / Voice: Tom Kenny) Songs Barney Theme Song I Love Sausage Patties (tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) This Little Piggy Respect (short version) The Chili Carnival (tune to: The Muffin Man) I Love You End Credit Music Respect Notes Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. This is the Ninth Regular Barney Home Video not to have kids. This is the Ninth Regular Barney Home Video which Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going up to the treehouse to find his book about friends. This is the Nith Regular Barney Home Video which Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney and leave. Then Barney says to the viewer(s) "Did you know my favorite rhyme from this book?". Then he turns to the front page and reads "Friends are forever, they are friendly, so they are smart." Then, Barney says "Can you say it with me? Friends are forever, they are friendly, so they are smart. Oh, good. I hope you like that rhyme. Because I want you to be friends. And remember, I love you". Then Barney waves and says "Bye". Then it fades to the end credits. First time, someone hurts BJ. This time, Bowser throws BJ out of his castle because he refused to give the sausage patties to him. When Bowser throws BJ out, he says "You'll never get my sausage patties from me, BJ!". When BJ lands on the sand on his knees, he hurts his head. Then, he gets up on his knees, covered in sand, and says "Ouch. Oh, my head". Then he puts his hat back on and says "I'm gonna get my revenge on you, Bowser". Then he stands up and brushes the sand off his knees, sneakers, arms and tummy. "I'll show you that I will have revenge!". When BJ says "Hi everybody!", this sound is also used in Barney Safety. When BJ falls, he says "Woah!". The same sound is also used in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. The ending music to this video uses the same pitch as Barney Songs, Once Upon A Time and Camp WannaRunnaRound.. The end crecit uses the same pitch as Barney's Sense-Sational Day and Camp WannaRunnaRound.. I Love Sausage Patties uses the tune and same arrangments to Camp WannaRunnaRound. The version of I Love You (also from Once Upon A Time and Barney's Sense-Sational Day) is silimar to the Season 4 version. The instrumental version of Repect is cut short for the end credit music. Release Dates September 14, 1997 March 9, 1999 Previews 1997 Opening: Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: End Credits Barney's Adventure Bus Preview Joe Scruggs Preview Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening: Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo Sing & Dance With Barney Preview Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1999-2001) Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing End Credits What A World We Share Preview Barney's Halloween Party Preview Barney In Outer Space Preview Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Category:1997 episodes